


This Was More Than I Bargained For

by drugfarmentrepreneur



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drugfarmentrepreneur/pseuds/drugfarmentrepreneur
Summary: A lap dance sometimes leads to unexpected places.





	This Was More Than I Bargained For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [servecobwebheadaches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/servecobwebheadaches/gifts).



Brendon barreled off stage laughing and hugging the other boys. He was going to be riding the high of that show for hours; it was one of the best crowds they’d had all summer. Brendon wandered over to where Ryan was standing and threw his arm over the sweaty boy’s shoulders. 

“Hey Ryan. That show kicked ass didn’t it?” Ryan looked up from putting his guitar away.

“Yeah, it was great. I need a shower though.”

“You go make yourself not smell like ass, I’ll take your stuff to the bus.” Ryan punched Brendon’s arm but smiled appreciatively and went towards the arena’s bathroom. 

***

Spencer and Jon had run out to find a decent fast food place for dinner while Brendon and Ryan packed everything into the bus and got ready to move out. Brendon had just finished packing the last of Spencer’s drums into the back and had sat down when Ryan walked onto the bus in a fluffy robe. The rest of the band had been banned from asking why the robe was pink, but Brendon thought it made Ryan look cute. Ryan sat down next to Brendon and sighed. 

“It wasn’t even a full shower. I just washed my hair. The water cut out halfway through and I had to finish washing it in the sink.”

“Then why are you wearing the robe?” 

“It makes me feel good.” Ryan stood and took the robe off. He sat back down wearing nothing but his boxers that left nothing to the imagination. 

“Well now I feel overdressed.” Brendon joked. He slid his shirt off and tossed it on the floor. Ryan frowned at Brendon.

“I’m going to have to say you’re still overdressed. The jeans are a bit much.” Brendon stood up and shimmied out of his tight jeans and sat on Ryan’s lap.

“How’s that for overdressed?” Ryan laughed, but Brendon didn’t miss the pink blush that spread across Ryan’s cheeks. Brendon rolled his hips on Ryan’s just to mess with him. Ryan’s laugh faltered.

“Um, Bren, don’t do that.” Ryan’s face flushed bright pink again. 

“Don’t do what?” Brendon asked as he promptly rolled his hips into Ryan again. He hadn’t been prepared for the squeak of a moan that came out of Ryan’s mouth. Brendon rolled his hips into Ryan harder this time eliciting a louder, deeper moan from the boy.  
Brendon wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck and leaned down to kiss him. Ryan wrapped one arm around Brendon’s back and the other went up to tangle his hand in Brendon’s hair. Ryan ran his tongue along Brendon’s lower lip as Brendon rubbed their cocks together through their boxers. Brendon moaned into Ryan’s desperate kisses. He shifted to let Ryan buck his hips into Brendon’s ass. Brendon started to grind into Ryan desperately, losing control. Ryan let out a long moan as he came, staining his boxers and Brendon’s. He sat up to look at Brendon. The younger boy was a whimpering mess. Ryan grabbed his throat and pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss. Brendon broke the kiss. 

“Ry, punch me.”

“Excuse me?” Ryan looked shocked.

“Punch me in the nipple, please.” Ryan was confused but did what he said. He pulled his arm back and punched Brendon in the nipple. Brendon fell off of Ryan’s lap and sat up.

“Do that again.” Brendon whined. Ryan stood up and pulled Brendon off the floor. He pulled his arm back and punched Brendon again. 

Ryan kept punching Brendon as many times as he asked until Brendon finally came all over his boxers. Ryan pulled Brendon into his lap and kissed him again. 

 

***

 

“So again, I ask, why is Brendon covered in bruises? Ryan what did you do?” 

“Jon, we were just roughhousing, don’t worry about it, he’s fine.”

“I’m not sure he’s not knocked out right now. How do we know he’s just sleeping?” 

“Jonathan Walker you do not want me to explain to you why he has bruises. It will scar you for life. Just drop it.” 

“I’m going to drop it because I’m afraid you’ll punch me. I didn’t know you were even strong enough to bruise a person like that. Jesus…” Ryan lifted a fist at Jon jokingly. Jon ran off to the front of the bus where Spencer was. Ryan laid down next to Bredon and fell asleep with him in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. This was a fantastic accident that happened to end up as the best thing I've ever written.


End file.
